


abo纪元（中）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	abo纪元（中）

遥控器“啪”的一声从王小少爷的手里滑落。  
“怎么可能？我哪里有什么气味？爸爸。。。爸爸不接电话的原因难道是已经被人控制起来了吗？呜呜呜。。。。”王嘉尔捂住脸哭了。  
“别哭了，会有办法的。”我手忙脚乱地帮他擦着眼泪。  
“你会帮我救出我爸爸吗？”王嘉尔两只小手抓住我的大手，用那双朦胧的泪眼看着我。  
几乎没有人能在这种眼神下拒绝他的任何要求，但是想到小少爷以前以欺负别人取乐的样子，我就想先教训一下他。  
“可是，你之前不是说过，我的工作到今天为止，明天就走人的吗？”我说。  
“诶？”王嘉尔惊讶地瞪大眼睛，仿佛在控诉我怎么可以就这么不管他，那张精致的小脸上第一次出现了类似被抛弃了的控诉的表情。  
“怎么你看上去这么惊讶？明明是少爷今天亲口说的。”我说道。  
“那。。。那不算数的。”王嘉尔急切地说道，双手从抓住我的手改为抱住我的胳膊，颇有些耍赖地说道，“你的工作还没有结束，你得保护我！”  
我假装思考了一会，这期间他不安地盯着我，手里越抱越紧，一副我不答应他会立即哭出来的样子。  
“那么工钱呢？”我说。  
“工钱？”王嘉尔迷茫地说道，“什么工钱？我又不是财务，你应该找财务要呀。”  
这个小笨蛋还没有看清形势，现在还哪来的财务？王家都被政府控制起来了，小少爷现在孤身一人谁也无法依靠。  
不过想一想，小少爷从来都是想要什么就叫人去拿来，之后自然有人会付钱，导致小少爷从小锦衣玉食要什么有什么，但对钱根本没有概念。  
“小少爷，就这么和你说吧，现在你们王家都被政府控制起来了，你那个宠你宠上天的爸爸也不在你身边了，你家的佣人啊，保镖啊，管家啊，都没了。我一个外包的员工，不拿点好处怎么给你干活？”  
“好处？”王嘉尔看起来更加迷茫了，自从他出生开始，周围的人都是围着他转的，只要他开心，想让谁干什么那个人就得干什么，而今天突然有一个人问他要好处，他突然就产生了一种荒唐感。在他眼里，世界都应该是围着他转的才对，他一点都不理解对方说的‘好处’到底指什么。  
见这个小少爷实在是无法理解，我也只好直说了，“想让我继续做保护你的工作，要不你就付钱。。。”  
“但我没钱。”王嘉尔理直气壮地说。确实，小少爷身上并不会带钱，这是我跟在他身边没几天就发现的事情。  
“要么，你就乖乖听话，我让你做什么你就做什么。”  
“怎么可以？！谁知道你这种下人会让我做什么？！”王嘉尔立即就反驳道，丝毫没有意识到现在这种情况他根本无法拒绝。  
“你什么都不用做，只要好好呆着不动几分钟就好了。”我说，“不想想你的爸爸吗？对你那么好的爸爸现在可是等着你去救他呢，为了爸爸连这么几分钟都忍不了吗？”  
小少爷虽然平时不把任何人看在眼里，但是他是真的喜欢他父亲，也只有在他父亲面前才会表现得乖乖的，一拿他父亲作为威胁，立刻就妥协了。  
“好啦！但是不许做过分的事情！”王嘉尔委屈地说道。

十分钟后  
“只是让你张开腿抱住膝弯这么简单的动作都做不好吗？你还想不想救你爸出来了？抖得这么厉害。”我说着，拍了拍王嘉尔的大腿内侧，他又是一抖。  
“呜。。。不。。。不要看啊，变态。。。为什么要把我的裤子脱掉？”  
“颜色很好看。”我盯着他的身下说道。  
养尊处优的小少爷哪里都保养得特别好，身上细皮嫩肉的不说，下体又干净又漂亮，粉嫩极了，屁股比一般人丰满些，也就遮住了臀间的那个密处。  
“不要抱膝弯了，改成把屁股分开对着我的姿势吧。”我说。  
“什么？我才不要！”王嘉尔把手一松，就要把腿放下来，却被我握住一条腿的膝关节，把它曲向胸前。  
“干什么呀？放开我，你这个变态！”王嘉尔开始挣扎起来，然而这点力气在我看来就像只被网困住的小鸟一样。  
我的手在王嘉尔的屁股上揉捏了一会，手指戳进臀缝，来到那个小小的洞口。  
“啊！那里。。。那里不许碰！呀！！”  
我的两根手指一下子插入小小的洞穴，紧致火热的内壁立即就把我的手指蠕动着吸住。  
“不许。。。不要动来动去的啊！拿出来！”王嘉尔尖叫着。  
我伏在王嘉尔身上用自己的身体轻轻压住王嘉尔，控制好力道不让他挣脱又不会压疼他，用两根手指指奸着他，另一只手伸进自己的裤子，握住自己的性器揉搓。  
“唔。。。唔嗯。。。不行了不行了，呜呜呜。。。你欺负我！我让我爸爸弄死你！”王嘉尔哭喊道。  
即使是如此香艳的画面，我腿间的性器还是软踏踏的，我不禁有些急躁地把手指剧烈地在王嘉尔的小穴里搅动着。  
“痛！不要。。。不要那么用力。。。”王嘉尔委委屈屈地哭着。  
他一喊痛我才反应过来，抽出了手指，此时手指上湿哒哒地覆盖上了一层王嘉尔的体液。而我的胯下一点动静都没有。  
其实半年前全人类失去性欲的时候，我是有些庆幸的，因为我天生就是个阳痿，没想到现在出现了王嘉尔这么一号人，他的信息素能让全人类勃起，却对我一点用都没有，而且我也闻不到他身上有什么特殊的气味。  
我在王嘉尔指责的目光下，收拾好自己的裤子，又替他穿好内裤和裤子，“明天我会帮你救出你爸爸的，你先休息吧。”  
说着，我就离开了房间，打算把卧室让给这个小少爷，自己去客厅睡。  
本以为这一天就会这样过去，然而没过一会，我家的门被‘砰’的一声踹开，一帮全副武装带着防毒面具的军人出现在了我家门口，把黑洞洞的枪口对准了我。  
这个时候我才想起来自己做了多傻的事情，刚才那一番动作肯定刺激着王嘉尔分泌了更多更浓烈的信息素，把我们的位置都给暴露了。  
然而已经晚了，后悔也来不及，我就这样看着王嘉尔被一帮人带走。

王嘉尔忐忑地跟着军方的人，本以为自己会被关起来或是被抓去做实验，结果出乎意料的是这些都没有发生，反而被带回了自己家，除了外面有人把守限制了自己的自由外，他可以随意活动。  
“我。。。我想见我爸爸。”王嘉尔带着哭腔和看守说。  
在信息素的影响下，现在王嘉尔成为了世界上唯一一个异性，无论男女都会被他吸引，何况王嘉尔本身就长得好看。看守是个年轻的小伙子，涨红了一张脸，一脸纠结，他怎么可以拒绝这样可爱的小家伙呢？可是有规定现在只能把王嘉尔隔离起来的啊。  
看守纠结了半天，还是艰难地摇了摇头。  
“呜。。。。”王嘉尔那双圆乎乎的眼睛开始聚集眼泪，眼圈开始发红，小嘴微微撅起。  
看守一下子手忙脚乱，他现在整个人都被厚厚的防护服覆盖，脸上也戴上了具有过滤信息素功能的面具，也规定不能碰王嘉尔，避免因为信息素而失去理智从而强暴了王嘉尔，所以他现在就算想帮王嘉尔擦擦眼泪也做不到。  
“我。。。我会帮你向上级请示，看能不能让你见爸爸一面，现在你回去好好休息，好不好？”看守用哄小孩的语气说道，他已经用了最温柔的嗓音，生怕刺激到敏感的小少爷。  
王嘉尔暂时冷静下来，他回到房间，开始洗澡。  
王嘉尔不知道的是，他洗澡时从地漏漏出的水并没有进入下水道，而是顺着管道流到另一个房间的一个巨大容器里。这些水被一瓶一瓶地装起来，在市面上出售。尽管王嘉尔每天都要洗澡，但这点水对于世界那么多人口来说实在是太少了，以至于每瓶水都卖出了天价。  
即使这样，很多人都挤破头地想买王嘉尔那充满信息素的洗澡水，据用过的人说，只要一打开瓶口，一闻到那被水稀释过的信息素，自己的下身就硬得和铁一样。要是再喝上一口，简直就能当场射爆。  
仅仅是王嘉尔的洗澡水就能卖出天价，更别说王嘉尔用过的物品了。  
比如说王嘉尔吃饭用的餐具，每次都会被负责收拾的人拿去舔得干干净净。然而这件事立刻就被发现了，因为餐具上残留着王嘉尔的唾液，信息素含量实在是太高了，导致使用的人直接撸到虚脱，被送去了医院。于是王嘉尔身边的工作人员一个接着一个被替换掉，几乎没有人能长久地做下去这份工作。  
而王嘉尔的贴身衣物不断地失踪，几天后有一些衣物会以超高的价格出现在黑市中，而更多的都是被人据为己有藏在家里不肯交出来。


End file.
